This invention pertains to a split ring sealing device, and pertains particularly to such a sealing device for providing a high pressure seal around cylindrical elements.
Split ring sealing devices for sealing around cylindrical elements such as rods or tubes are generally known, and are used in applications where a continuous seal cannot be applied for reasons of inaccessibility on an end of the seal member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,529 to Townsend discloses a packing gland for pressure sealing around a thin wall tube by using two slotted metal collars enclosing a lead split seal deformable by axial clamping force. U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,154 to Wikstrom discloses a cable securing device which utilizes a split packing and seal ring held in position around the cable by a split threaded element. U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,825 to Wilson discloses a split rubber bushing compressed around a wire line by a split axially movable bushing to strip liquids from the moving line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,847 to De Cenzo discloses a tube coupling having a seal anchor ring formed by arcuate segments. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,944 to Wendel discloses a seal assembly utilizing a resilient split seal ring, but does not utilize a rigid back-up ring and is not suitable for withstanding high pressure service. Thus, these known prior art split ring sealing devices have various disadvantages, such as being difficult to assemble, unreliable and prone to leakage occurring around the sealed element. These problems and disadvantages have been advantageously overcome by use of the present invention.